1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a plurality of tendons in a reinforced concrete structure, particularly a connector for use in post-stressed concrete structures. The invention further relates to a reinforced concrete structure including such a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a post-stressed concrete structure which is formed in a plurality of successively cast sections, the reinforcing tendons (which may be an individual wire or strand formed of a number of wires) are tensioned in each section after casting of the section and before casting of the next section. The set of tendons in a concrete section are connected, before tensioning, by means of a connector to thealready tensioned set of tendons of the preceding concrete section. The connector forms the "live" or jacking anchorage for the latter set of tendons and the "dead" or non-jacking anchorage for the former set. The connector is enveloped in a sleeve which protects it from the concrete which is then cast around it. After placement of the sleeve, there is for practical purposes no access to the connector.
In some known forms of connector for use in post-stressed concrete structures, the set of tendons which, of the two sets, is tensioned later (i.e. the tendons for which the connector is the "dead" anchorage) are anchored by means of compression fittings in the form of sleeves which are compressed onto the ends of the tendons, the sleeves being too large to pass through radial slots in the connector which receive the tendons. Until tensioned, the tendons are not positively held in the slots by the compressed sleeves. To anchor the other set of tendons, for which the connector is the "live" anchorage, split conical wedges seating in apertures of complementary shape have been used. These are placed in position before tensioning, since the tendons can be pulled through them when being tensioned.